A Good Night
by kaoru1174
Summary: what happens to the people who spoil Nny's good mood? Nothing good. for them anyways...


Tonight was a peaceful night. A night away from the hell hole Johnny normally dwelled. For once he was content with the way things were. There were no doughboys arguing, no Reverend Meat talking away, no tonight there was just the blissful silence inside his head. He relished in the emptiness of the forest, finding it absolutely beautiful. He calmly walked through the tall trees, thinking he could stay here forever.

It seemed like hours as Johnny wandered aimlessly, completely immersed in his thoughts. But suddenly those innocent thoughts were interrupted by harsh human noises. At first they hardly made any impact on the mass murderer but they got louder and much harder to ignore. It seemed the noises were almost drawing him in. Johnny loathed those sounds. How dare they intrude upon the one time he was actually happy? He would make them pay! An angry grin spread across his gaunt face, oh how they would pay…

With a few moments of searching he finally found the source of his disturbance. To his utter disgust, the noises were coming from a teenage couple In the middle of sexual foreplay. So caught up in their actions, they didn't even notice the tall skinny man watching them, idly twirling a sinister looking dagger. After a few minutes of watching their actions in disgust, Johnny made his move, sending the knife sailing through the air, embedding itself in the tree the couple was leaning against.

The girl gave a high pitched wail of terror, and the boy backed up slightly.

"What the fuck are you doing? What are you, crazy?" the boy stuttered, trying to act big and unafraid, but failing miserably. "Get the fuck away from us, you creep!"

Johnny laughed softly. "That's no way to treat your elders. I think I might need to teach you some respect."

"You know". He continued. "It's not very nice to act like this entire forest is yours to defile. Have you ever thought of the animals and the people also in this forest? Maybe they don't want to see your disgusting display?"

"We'll just leave..." the girl whimpered, backing away from the skinny man. A knife flew through the air pinning the girls shoulder to the tree. Her piercing scream filled the forest.

Her boyfriend gagged at the blood pouring down her skimpy shirt and turned to run. In his panic he tripped over the roots of the tree and Johnny sent another knife sailing into his leg, nailing it to the ground.

"What the hell?" The girl screamed. "You were just going to leave me?"

"Did you really think I loved you?" He cried hysterically. "Seriously? I don't give a fuck about you. I'd never sacrifice myself for someone else. I'm too good for that." The girl started to cry hopelessly.

Johnny watched the encounter with quiet amusement. He slowly started walking over to them. As he walked in front of the girl, he slashed her throat with one meaningful slice. Blood flew everywhere, splattering Johnny's Fllerbunny T-shirt. He smiled for a second, absorbed in the stain the blood created. The boy's panicky whimpers ripped Johnny from his day dream.

"Oh god, no. Fuck this can't be happening. Don't fucking come near me...Don't kill me!" He screamed when Johnny came to stand over him.

Johnny laughed manically. "Death comes to all. Why should you be any different? Even the best people can't avoid it and you are definitely far from a good person."

The boy screamed in anger, but seemed just as pathetic to Johnny. "Who are you to decide that? What kind of fucked up bastard are you?"

"Me?" Johnny smiled. "I'm the kind of bastard that hates little boys who think they are better than everyone else," Johnny paused long enough to brutally rip the boys arm from its socket. Ignoring the howls of pain, he continued his rant. "Who hates people who use others and lie to get what they want!" The next arm received the same ungraceful fate. "Who hates people that treat everyone and everything as a piece of shit unless you want something out of it." Johnny smashed the boys head against the rocky earth. "And I'm the kind of bastard who's crazy enough to get rid of the filth like you!" Johnny thrust a knife deep into the half dead boy's chest, delivering the last deadly blow. He let the body fall from his bloody hands. He looked up at the sky, falling back into his content mood. Tonight even the scummiest scum could not spoil his good mood.

A/N: so here is my first story on here so its not that good but this idea would not leave me alone. hope you liked it. if you see anything wrong, please feel free to let me know but i hope i got everything. i dont know if scummiest is proper English but so far the spell check has not yelled at me. useless fact: i wanted Nny to wear a Fillerbunny shirt because i really want one. reviews are good. thanks for reading my story

**DISCLAIMER: Nny and Filler both belong to Jhonen Vasquez and SLG publishing NOT ME! go support them and buy the comics!**

For my fishy friend Boya Sakana if she had not yelled at me to finish you would not be reading the garbage on your screen **  
**


End file.
